gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
One last job
One last job is the 4th mission in Gangstar Rio: City of Saints, given by Andreas to Raul. Plot This mission is the last one of Chapter 1, and the last one before the assassination attempt on Raul. In this mission Andreas tells Raul that Veronica Davo has put a bounty on him and Ana so he has to escape and leave Rio. Then he asks Raul to do one last job for him and beat up Jaime Davo, Veronica's brother who seemed to be thorn in the back for Andreas. He asks it from Raul because when someone beats Jaime he will have a bounty, since Raul already has a bounty they will not care because they are already chasing after him. Raul drives to the Sambadrome and climbs up to meet Jaime, then he beats Jaime up. Jaime curses him and tells him the he is he is glad that they are going to kill him. It is not clear who Jaime meant when he said "they" but he probably meant the Assassinos or the Syndicate. After the mission Raul come back to his house and talks with Ana in his car, she doesn't like the idea that they'll leave Rio and leaves the car, which exploded right after this with Raul sitting in it. After the explosion Raul woke up in a house, where he met Larissa, a stripper who tells him that he has been in coma for two months and that his face looks different now because while he was asleep a doctor had to fix his face in a plastic surgery. She also tells him that Ana has been killed in the explosion and that someone has pulled him out of the car and saved him. She suggests him to change his name and re-enter the Assassinos to find out who killed Ana. He chose the name Angel Nascimento. Script (Mission) (Raul is in Andreas's yacht again.) Andreas: We checked it out, and it's true. Veronica Davo put out a contract on you and Ana. Raul: Caralho! Andreas: Yeah. Time to get out of town. (He puts his hand on Raul's shoulder.) Raul: Get out of town? Andreas: Look, Raul, everyone knows that you was already planning to quit the gang. Raul: Andreas... Andreas: You get a pass, Raul. Ego te absolvo and all that. But first, you take care of something for me. Raul: Okay, name it. I'll do it. Andreas: Davo's brother, Jaime, has been a thorn in my side for years. A good smack would teach him a lesson. But whoever beats him up, the Syndicate's going to put a price on his head. Raul: Since they're already after me... Andreas: Exactly. I heard he's chilling at the Sambadrome. (short break) Do it, then get out of Rio. (Raul drives to the Sambadrome and finds Jaime.) Jaime Davo: Hey, Raul, what the f**k you want? (Raul beats up Jaime and then walks away.) Jaime: I'm glad they're going to kill you, you piece of shit. Script (After the Mission) (After he has finished the mission, Raul goes to his car and phones Ana.) Raul (to Ana):' Baby, I'm on my way to pick you up. 'Ana (on the phone):' I'll be waiting. ''(Raul drives back to the house where Ana is waiting for him.) '''Ana (enters Raul's car):''' I heard you smacked Jaime good. See? You are a real man. '''Raul: We're leaving town. It's over. Andreas knows. Ana (angry):''' You pussy! You f**king bitch! '''Raul (upset):''' I'm the man here! You can't talk to me like that! '''Ana: Oh, please. I'm twice the man you'll ever be. Raul (losing his temper):''' Look, dammit, I'm not getting my head blown off for a kilo of cheap heroin cut with baking powder, and I'm not going to have someone come gunning for you to try to get to me! That's not how I'm going to live my life! I'm through with this gang bullshit! I want a life, a family. Don't you want children? '''Ana: I want money, power, the clubs, the beach, the parties! This is as good as our life will ever be! You want me to give up on that? To live in some shitty condo, and squeeze out a bunch of screaming kids, and clip f**king coupons? Palhaço! You make me sick! (gets out of the car.) Raul: Ana, wait... (the Läufer blows up.) (Raul wakes up lying on a bed. He has different clothes and a bandage around his head. Next to his bed is Larissa Santos.) Raul: Ana! Larissa Santos: She was killed, but someone saw the explosion and dragged you out. You were badly burnt. Raul: How...how long was I out? Larissa: You've been under for two months. I hired a doctor and she induced a coma. She had to do some skin grafts, plastic surgery. You look different now. Raul: They killed my Ana... (In the next scene, Raul is standing in front of a mirror next to Larissa. The bandage around his head is gone so that his face is visible.) Raul (to Larissa):''' Larissa, who did it? '''Larissa: Could have been one of the rival gangs, or one of the Assassinos, or the cops, or Councilman Peralta... Raul: A lot of enemies. Larissa: But I'm a friend. Raul: How is a stripper going to help me get my revenge? Larissa: I hear things at the club. Just pretend to be new in town, and get back into your gang. I'll get all the info I can, and you can find out who killed your girl. Raul: What's in it for you? Larissa: You. Your help...but later. For now, you need a new name. Raul (turns around):''' I'm a dead man. Call me Angel. Trivia *After this cutscene, Raul will be known as Angel and he will live in Larissa's house for a while. Characters *Raul/Angel''' (Playable) *'Andreas' (Mission Giver) *'Ana' *Jaime Davo *Larissa Santos es:Un último trabajo Category:Gangstar Rio Category:Gangstar Rio Missions Category:Gangstar Rio story missions